A vehicle cluster overall decides lighting brightness of a vehicle based on day/night lighting brightness sensed by an illuminance sensor mounted at an outside of the vehicle and decides user-set lighting brightness to integrally control lighting of an audio video navigation (AVN)/audio device, a cluster display unit, a central air conditioner, and other vehicle switches.
When a terminal is used in the vehicle as a vehicle information provision device, lighting between the terminal and the vehicle may be inconsistent. If the inconsistency in lighting between the terminal and devices in the vehicle occurs, driver's visibility may be lowered.